


Unspoken Desire

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, hand written erotica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: It isn't Alex's name in Aaron's book.It isn't his name accompanying all of those indecent acts. His name is not mentioned alongside wishes for midnight make outs, either.But even if it isn't his name, the description is a little too familiar.There's no denying that it's Alex that Aaron was imagining when writing these things. The question is, what will Alex do with that knowledge?





	

The words on the page were taunting him. Demanding that he close the notebook. That he read on. Text Aaron to know what the fuck he was thinking. What it meant.

Then again, maybe Alex shouldn’t have been snooping if he wasn’t ready for what he might find.

In his defense, he’d been looking for his housemate’s notes for the computer science class they were taking. There’d been a slight mishap a few weeks before involving a caffeine bender and while Alex hadn’t missed class, he might as well have been on acid when taking his notes. That or they’d suddenly decided to chat about particle physics, philosophy and ethics.

There wasn’t a doubt in Alex’s mind that Aaron would lord it over his head if he knew how badly his week without sleep ended, so he’d waited. Casually munched on day old pizza while Aaron prepped for the accounting class that he TA’d for. Waited for the commercials to come on after Aaron left before heading back to Aaron’s room.

Considering its contents, Aaron should have hidden it better. How was Alex supposed to guess that the purple notebook on his desk had something other than notes?

And maybe Alex should have stopped flipping through when he realized that they weren’t notes. When his casual scan of the paper came up with words like cock and moan. But Aaron was so laced up. Didn’t bring any girls around the house, didn’t seem to show interest in anyone. Kept to his school work and didn’t make a fuss.

Finding out what the man was into would make for good teasing material. Especially if Alex could find a way to bring it up without revealing he’d been in Aaron’s room.

Except the longer he read the less amusing it became.

The names had been changed, but Adam on the page sounded a lot like Alex. A mouthy Puerto Rican with hair down to his shoulders, kept up in a bun most of the time. Hair that got mentioned quite a few times. The mouth too, though less about his attitude and more about what Charlie would like it to do. Adam who wore too tight jeans in ridiculous colors, if he was wearing clothes at all.

Comparatively, there was less information about his bedmate. Charlie. Reserved and harder to please. Shaved head and apparently just a touch shorter than Adam.

Idly, Alex reached up to smooth his bun before flipping the page. Shifted in his seat at a rather vivid description of the way Adam’s tongue would feel in Charlie’s ass. About how desperately Charlie wanted Adam’s cock inside of him. How he squeezed around him.

Alex skipped ahead a few pages. Found a new fantasy about Charlie using his cock head to smear come all over Adam’s face, whose lips were stretched around a huge O-ring, denied the pleasure of getting to taste it.

Alright. So Aaron didn’t have a preference regarding top or bottom. Seemed to have plenty of ideas about being on either end if just how filled the notebook was meant anything.

Who would have suspected that Aaron Burr, Mister Perfect, Leader of the Black Student Association and Women’s Center ally, wrote porn?

Porn about masturbating with Alex’s hair. About getting fucked on both ends by Alex and someone named Zach who sounded suspiciously like Alex’s best friend John.

There was even a few that seemed rather sweet. ‘Adam’ and ‘Charlie’ cuddling on the couch. Making out under the stars.

Sweet. Also creepy.

Alex was no stranger to jacking it to friends and inappropriate people, but he’d never written those thoughts down. Especially in such detail.

Struck by a sudden idea, Alex rummaged through Aaron’s desk drawer for a pen. Flipped through the pages to find the last thing that Aaron wrote. He’d never thought about Aaron and sex before, but he was finding the notebook a bit like pandora’s box.

_Adam looked up from his book, waving to Charlie who hovered in the doorway. “What’s up?”_

_“I found-” Charlie started. Stopped. Took a breath to collect himself. “I found what you wrote.”_

_Ah. Adam’d wondered when he would. When Charlie would feel the urge to write more himself._

_About them. The things they might do together. “Did you like it?”_

_Unexpectedly, Charlie frowned. “You don’t have to mock me. You could have-”_

_Adam pushed himself off of his bed, mindful of the way Charlie stopped talking when he did. Of how he stepped backward just once. Almost into the hallway._

_Something Adam couldn’t have. Trapped his housemate against the bedroom door, one hand next to Charlie’s head. Reveled, for just a moment, in the warmth of a body against his. Adam had always been touch starved. Liked the way it felt when people touched him. But beyond the occasional hand on the shoulder, this was the closest he’d been to Charlie._

_Charlie who smelled like fresh-baked snickerdoodles. The man must have been hanging out with Maria earlier. Charlie who was staring up at him, still so uncertain. Lips parted just so and his brow furrowed. Like he still thought this might be a joke._

_“I’m not mocking you.” Because it needed to be said._

_Soft. Charlie’s lips were soft, as was his skin when Adam gripped his chin._

_It seemed like once the dam broke, Charlie couldn’t stop. Wound his fingers through Adam’s hair. He couldn’t help but wonder if it lived up to Charlie’s expectations, considering how often he’d written about wanting to touch it._

_Adam broke away, reaching out to tug Charlie with him toward the bed. Slid his hands up the man’s sides, untucking his shirt so that Adam could divest him of it. Shook his head when Charlie went to return the favor. “Let me take care of you first, please?”_

“Do I even want to know?” Alex jumped at the sound of Herc’s voice.

Guiltily stuck the pen back in the drawer and closed Aaron’s notebook. “Copied Aaron’s notes, left him a message letting him know.”

Not surprisingly, Herc didn’t actually look like he believed him. “Whatever you’re up to- Don’t.”

Alex rolled his eyes, careful to push the chair back in before brushing past Herc on his way to the kitchen. “When did you become such a spoil sport? I remember when you used to be fun.”

“You want to prank John? Gil? You have my full support.” Herc snagged a beer from the fridge once he joined Alex in the small space. Flopped down on the couch and waited for Alex to follow with his pretzels and a drink before continuing. “Aaron, however, fucking lives with us. And if I have to deal with cold showers because he mopes in the shower for a week- I’m going to kill you.”

“What do you think I’m doing? Cat fishing him?” Alex wrinkled his nose. “He’s not going to mope.”

Or at least, Alex rather hoped he wouldn’t. Hoped that his attempt to soothe any worries about Alex’s intentions paid off in the end and that they could skip to the making out part.

Herc shot him a deadpan look. “You’re not going to do anything to him. Because again, I’m not getting caught in the middle of it.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Alex flicked a pretzel in Herc’s direction. “I swear.”

Not anything that Hercules would get in the middle of, anyway. Not unless he wanted to join them for a threesome.


End file.
